Scion
Scion (Valdoll in Japan) is the final boss of the game Red Earth (Warzard in Japan). Biography Scion an evil wizard responsible for the invasion of monsters in different countries. His ultimate goal is to find humans strong enough to survive his conquest and conquer the world in the name of his new nation, Darminor. His two dragons are named Misery and Despair. Monsters In the game, the player will have to fight Scion's creations before reaching his castle, the order depends on each character's story, but it will always lead to Scion's castle: *Hydron - a mischievous half-amonite half-kraken monster who was given power by Scion. He is from Tessa's homeland, Icelarn, and is the first one to confront her. He can manipulate lightning, water, and use his trident and his tentacles to attack the enemies physically. *Hauzer - a fossil that when revived by Scion strongly resembles a Tyranossaurus (and is often mistaken by one). He is from Leo's homeland, Greedia and is the fist one to confront him. He is one of the most resistant bosses and can breath fire. *Kongou - once a merchant named Tanuma with no fighting ability. Scion gave him the ability to turn into a great ogre. He is from Kenji's homeland, Zipang, and is the first one to confront him. He is also very resistant, being able to attack with a giant club, poison and some parts of his body come off and the regenerate. *Ravange - once a Pharaoh named Arumana, he was given by Scion the form of a chimera with four heads: an eagle, a snake, a lion and a goat. When confronting the player, he is given life by the sorceress Clara Tantra and can use many magical attacks. *Lavia - she was a pacific harpy whose power was increased by Scion. She can use magical blasts, razor feathers and some wind attacks against the player. She is from Mai-Ling's homeland, Gora, and after being defeated by the young girl she prompts her to hunt the other monsters empowered by Scion. When defeated by the other characters, she still shows her pure nature. *Gi Gi - a Incan designed stone statue from a crypt, given life by Scion. He is a guardian to his crypt and wields four curved swords in each of his hands. He can summon traps from the crypt to attack his enemy and a mirror shield. *Blade - Scion's strongest creation, he is an emerald crystal that calls to itself a large set of armor with a massive sword. He was the former leader of Leo's bodyguard unit before being captured by Scion. He is the antepenult boss to be fought and can use long-ranged physical attacks and some magic. *Misery and Despair - Scion's two dragons who fight alongside him, one of them can strike with ice and the other with lightning, in the final battle, their powers are turned into fire and poison. They can also perform physical attacks. Shin Scion The name given to Scion when he confronts the player with his full power after being defeated in his first form. His powers are greatly strengthened and he has a less human-like form. RedEarthScion.png|Scion with Misery and Despair ShinScion.gif|Shin Scion RedEarthGigi.png|Gi Gi RedEarthHauzer.png|Hauzer RedEarthHydron.png|Hydron RedEarthKongou.png|Kongou Tumblr m1m00thzyi1rsdc92o1 500.png|Lavia 956be523a57e5ae9b19e0d9600be6fe1.png|Ravange Blade-warzard.png|Blade Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Priests Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Complete Monster Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Pawns Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the past